


Storm

by WeepingintheTARDIS



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: 5 Things, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingintheTARDIS/pseuds/WeepingintheTARDIS
Summary: Or alternatively: The 5 times Nicky tried to kiss those red lips and the 1 time... Set after 4x06
Relationships: Lorna Morello/Nicky Nichols
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a 5-1 fic for some time and I'm dying for fluffy Nichorello fics, so here's my contribution.  
> Takes place right after Nicky returns from max and follows the storyline from season 4 with my own adjustments. Lightly inspired by Lifehouse's song Storm.
> 
> This work is being migrated from FF to AO3 and will be revised and finished in the process.

Nicky was dreaming. It was the only possible explanation. One moment she had been glaring at Stella over breakfast, then the CO’s had barged into the room and told her to pick up her few personal belongings from the dorms. Next thing she knew she was being steered into the van. The drive up the hill seemed to pass ten times faster than the way she’d made down. That now seemed like years ago, while it was actually three months. That was the way max messed with your perception of time. The Spanish girl -Maritza? Was that her name?- had been driving and had left her with no directions whatsoever. So now Nicky was standing in the middle of the all too familiar hallway with nothing more than a toothbrush to hold on to. She must be dreaming, because even in a drug induced state her brain would not be able to come up with this. Besides, she was sure the effects of last night had long worn off.

Dreams of these halls lit by the yellowish fluorescent lights had been haunting her. The endless corridors providing no way out. She could reach the door at the end, no matter how hard she ran. They would always appear from around a corner, Luscheck and Caputo, to capture her and sentence her to max. Suddenly all the inmates were watching, whispering to each other. It always ended with a scream. Lorna’s scream that became her own voice as she jolted awake drenched in sweat. Then she realised where she was and that it was just a dream, that it would not happen. It already had.

Shaking off these thoughts, Nicky tried to ask one of the officers where she had to go. She didn’t recognise the man, but instantly disliked him as he didn’t bother answering and told her to keep the traffic moving. Looking around she realised that everyone around her was doing just that. It was like they didn’t even notice her. The only single person that stopped to talk to her turned out to be crazy. This wasn’t Litchfield as she remembered it.

Without knowing what she was supposed to do, Nicky decided to just let her feet take her. She moved through the crowded hallways, -had there really been this many inmates when she had left?- unease settling in her stomach. There were so many of them, so close, free to stand wherever they pleased. It was so different from max, where everyone was constantly being bossed around. She had almost forgotten how easy her life had been here,relatively speaking.

Some of this inner turmoil must have shown on her face, because she became increasingly aware of the stares. With more determination than she actually felt, Nicky squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and put on her usual slightly bored expression.

“Nichols?”

Nicky froze. She knew that voice. And fuck, she only now realised she had missed it that much.

“Vause.” A grin spread over Nicky’s face as she turned to see her black haired friend push her glasses up her hair. “You better not be part of one of my fucked up dreams or I’ll come up to personally kick your ass.”

“Oh my god.” Alex ran up to her. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

The air was forced from her lungs as Nicky was being pulled into a tight hug. The strength of Alex’ arms was surprising and for a second Nicky had trouble breathing.

“Careful” she panted. “Or this joy might be short lived.”

Alex laughed and loosened her grip, holding Nicky at arms length. “I can’t believe you got out of that hell hole.”

Nicky grinned sheepishly as realization slowly began to dawn. She really got out. “Yet here I am.” She spread her arms. “Risen from hell.”

“What, you’re like Satan now?” Vause laughed, shaking her head.

“Please.” Nicky scoffed. “He was an angel once.”

“Good point.”

They grinned at each other madly. Litchfield seemed to have changed a lot, but between the two of them it felt like no time had passed at all..

...

After Nicky, with Alex’ help, had found out which bunk she had been assigned to, they went down to the A-dorm to get her installed. Alex helped her to get most of her old belongings, or what was left of them, that had been distributed among the dorm back. Nicky was filling her locker when footsteps approached and stopped right outside her bunk.

“Vause?” she called, rummaging through the small pile of reclaimed objects. “Have you found my hairbrush yet?”

No reply followed.

Nicky sat back on her heels, pushing a string of curls behind her ears. “I swear if I find that-”

The words stuck in her throat.

In the opening to her bunk stood a small woman dressed in oversized khakis wearing bright red lipstick. Her arms were crossed in a defensive manner, her head firmly raised as she looked down at the woman crouching before her.

“Lorna.” It came out harsher than intended.

“You’re back.” Morello’s voice was low and hoarse.

Nicky swallowed and stared back, not sure if the woman was angry or on the verge of crying. “I believe I am.”

“You…”

Nicky waited, not able to take her eyes of her friend. She hadn't prepared anything to say. All those hours she had spent thinking about what she had left behind, had not prepared her for this. What was the point of imagining what to say to friends upon returning if the possibility you would see them again was nihil? Apparently she was not the only one unprepared for her return.

Lorna shook her head, expressions changing as if she couldn’t decide which emotion was going to gain upper hand.

Nicky decided to help her. “Hey, if you’re mad at me, just spit it out.”

“I’m not.” Lorna laughed shakily. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “Okay, maybe I am.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t cry. You can’t cry while you’re being mad at me.”

“I know.” Lorna surged forward, dropping to her knees. Letting herself be caught by Nicky’s strong arms she buried her face in the wild curls.

Nicky, even though she saw her coming, was thrown off balance and toppled over. She landed hard on the floor, back slamming into the wall, but if it hurt she didn’t notice. Her focus was completely on the small girl in her arms.

“I thought you’d never come back” Lorna sniffed, tightening her grip. “I missed you so much.” 

Nicky rubbed her back and pressed her cheek against Lorna’s head, inhaling her scent deeply. It smelled like home. “I missed you too, kid.” she whispered. “I missed you too.”

Lorna smiled as Nicky moved and briefly pressed her lips down on the top of Lorna’s head. She sighed contently and shifted to nuzzle against Nicky’s chest.

The silence that settled over them was easy. It was perfectly fine, Nicky thought, to just sit here for the rest of the day. Lorna’s body, draped over her, was pleasantly warm and the steady rise and fall of her chest was soothing. Nicky hadn’t felt this peaceful for a long time.

“Oi, love birds!”

“Fuck off, Boo.”

Nicky smiled as Lorna managed to bend her arm in such a way she could flip the other woman off. “Hey, Boo. Long time no see.”

“I thought about paying you a visit, but I like it a bit too much here” Boo shrugged. “Now you’re back, I thought you might be looking for this.”

She briefly held up a hairbrush before tossing it on the pile.

“I was.” Nicky frowned. “Where did you get that?”

“Oh, you know, I found it.” Boo grinned. “I’ve been quite busy keeping our business going. Made sure the ladies haven’t missed a thing.”

“Good thing I’m back then.” Nicky shot back. “I’ll give them something they will miss.”

Lorna giggled, eliciting a cocky smirk from Nicky that didn’t go unnoticed.

“It must have been hard down there.” Boo’s grin widened as she pointed at the two of them.“You’ve been back for an hour and you’re already trying to get laid.”

“Stop that.” Alex, who had just returned, hit Boo over the head. “Honestly, if all you can think about is sex, it makes me wonder how long it’s been for you.”

“Actually-”

“Nevermind.” Alex cut her off. “I don’t want to know.”

Boo shrugged, raising an eyebrow suggestively and turned to leave.

“Good to see you too, Boo.” Nicky smiled, knowing that bantering was Boo’s way of avoiding to say anything slightly emotional.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I came back to tell that Norma and Gina are spreading the news so we can throw a little welcome back party.”

“Thanks.” Nicky nodded.

“You’re welcome.” Alex walked out of the bunk. “The others will be waiting, so if you two are done here…”

Nicky felt Lorna move to get up, so she tightened her grip to stop her. “No, wait.”

Lorna sighed. “We’ll have time later. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Come on… Just a moment. They can wait a little longer.”

Instead of leaning back against Nicky’s chest, Lorna sat up and looked down at her with a worried look in her big brown eyes. “Are you okay, Nichols?”

Nicky suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “I’ve been down the hill for three months, do you really have to ask?”

Lorna shook her head. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid question.”

“Nah, it wasn’t.” Nicky said softly, “I should’ve asked you.”

Lorna shrugged.

“So.” Nicky smiled lightly. “How’ve you been?”

“Okay, I guess.” Lorna shrugged again. “I mean, it’s different without you here, but okay.”

Nicky nodded, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind Lorna’s ear. “I’ve really missed you, kid.”

“You said that already.” Lorna smiled, leaning into the touch.

“But it’s true.” Nicky said, her voice merely a whisper. The hand on Lorna’s cheek was guiding her closer. There were many good reasons why she shouldn’t do this, and especially not now, but Nicky wasn’t thinking straight. Closing her eyes, she bent forward to close the gap.

“We should go.” Lorna pulled away from the embrace. 

Nicky’s eyes flew open, searching Lorna’s in confusion.

Lorna scrambled back to her feet, her face flushed. “Come on, I’m sure Red is dying to see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk, shoot me a message on tumblr (delicatingeyebrows.tumblr.com)!


End file.
